La Capa Carmesí
by HermyLuna
Summary: AU Hermione es enviada al bosque para enfrentarse con su peor miedo, un lobo de ojos verdes que la esta acechando. Él la había escogido a ella. Ahora debía elegir entre la muerte o entregarse a la bestia. ¡Tres capítulos solamente!
1. Amenaza

_Total que el otro día estaba yo acordandome de una excelente película que vi hace tiempo, "En compañía de lobos" la cual a su vez esta basada en Caperucita Roja y en eso que me digo a mí misma: ¿y cómo sería ese concepto aplicado a un fic Harmony? Y el resultado fue este. La trama del fic no es igual a la de Caperucita ni a la de la película, simplemente toma los elementos básicos (capa roja, lobo, etc.) para crear una historia diferente. :)_

_Serán tres capítulos, los cuales ya tengo escritos e iré publicando aquí en la semana. El último contendra lemmon. Todo se encuentra ambientado en el siglo XV o XVI supongo, para que se hagan una idea._

_**Disclaimer:** De más esta decir que Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Lo único que tengo es mi imaginación y la amarga decepción por ese epílogo gay ¬¬_

* * *

><p><strong>I. Amenaza<strong>

El otoño había caído sobre la pequeña aldea escondida entre los frondosos bosques de Inglaterra. Era un lugar recóndito, donde sus habitantes se movían con cautela al salir de los límites de la localidad, debido a las bestias que podían rondar por los alrededores. Los pobladores tenían especial recelo a los lobos, cuyas manadas solían llegar de vez en cuando acechando a los incautos que se atrevían a adentrarse en el bosque sin precaución.

Esa tarde de septiembre, Hermione Granger se dirigía con paso presuroso hacia la casa de Minerva McGonagall, la mujer más anciana de la aldea y a quién todos los jóvenes llamaban cariñosamente "abuela". Pese a todo, la amable vieja no recibía más visitas frecuentes que las de Hermione, quién prefería sentarse a conversar con ella que andar por ahí con el resto de los muchachos de su edad. Con el pasar del tiempo, la joven se había convertido en la favorita de McGonagall que admiraba su madurez y la consideración con que la trataba e iba a hablar con ella a menudo, por lo que no dudaba en aconsejarla y tratarla con la misma gentileza.

La muchacha se detuvo ante la puerta de la casa y tocó tres veces, antes de escuchar su voz desde adentro, indicándole que entrara. El pesado picaporte de la entrada cedió bajo la delicada mano de la chica, que ingresó en la casita pequeña pero confortable.

-Buenas tardes, abuela-saludó al ver a la anciana sentada en la destartalada mecedora que tenía desde hace años.

-Buenas tardes, pequeña. Ven, acércate-dijo McGonagall haciendo que la niña se sentara en el suelo frente a ella, su lugar preferido para poder escucharla-. Me sorprende que hayas venido hoy, creí que siendo el día de tu cumpleaños irías a pasear por ahí en compañía de alguno de tus amigos.

-No abuela, eso no tiene ninguna importancia-dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza-, además no es bueno caminar por ahí, todos en la aldea creen que algunos lobos andan rondando cerca.

-Hay que cuidarse de los lobos-concordó McGonagall mirándola atentamente-, pero nunca te he dicho que salgas tú sola de la aldea, el peligro está únicamente ahí afuera. Además, no todos los días se cumplen dieciséis años. Me halaga que busques en este día la compañía de una anciana como yo, pero a veces pienso que deberías relacionarte más con los chicos de tu edad.

Sus ojos cansados por el tiempo examinaron a la niña. De sobra sabía del temor que tenía desde pequeña a los lobos y las bestias que se escondían fuera del poblado. Hermione había quedado huérfana desde muy temprana edad, cuando sus padres habían sido devorados por una manada de fieras. La señora Weasley, una de las habitantes de la aldea se había encargado de ella desde entonces, acogiéndola en su hogar a pesar de tener ya siete hijos. Aunque ellos disfrutaban de caminar por los alrededores del lugar y los mayores acostumbraban sobre todo salir a cazar, ella se mostraba reacia a abandonar la seguridad del pequeño pueblo, horrorizándose al pensar en los peligros con los que se podía encontrar.

La mirada azul de la anciana se mantuvo fija en ella un momento, corroborando lo que hacía tiempo había estado pensando. Su muchacha preferida se estaba convirtiendo en una joven muy hermosa. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, una piel inmaculada y una larga melena rizada de color castaño cobrizo, además de unos enormes y almendrados ojos del color del chocolate. McGonagall sabía que acababa de entrar en la edad en la que tendría que buscar a un hombre y casarse como hacían las demás jovencitas, y por lo que le había comentado, sabía que habían comenzado a llegar pretendientes, algo que a la castaña parecía incomodarle por alguna razón.

-Dime querida, ¿has pensado ya en aceptar el cortejo de algún muchacho?-preguntó viendo como Hermione bajaba la mirada-. Ya no me has hablado de ninguno de los chicos que te pretenden, ¿qué has pensado al respecto?

-No quiero pensar en eso, abuela-dijo con pocos ánimos-, no me gusta saber que tengo que preocuparme por escoger a un muchacho y casarme con él, a como de lugar.

-Eso está muy mal Hermione-objetó McGonagall con el tono que siempre usaba para aconsejarla-es mejor que encuentres a un buen esposo antes de que el tiempo se vuelva contra ti. Si no, ¿qué piensas hacer? Todas las jovencitas decentes deben tener a alguien para que las proteja.

Ella bufó, sabía que la anciana tenía razón. Después de todo estaba sola, dentro de un par de años se volvería una carga para la señora Weasley y su esposo, que ni siquiera eran su familia y ya habían hecho suficiente acogiéndola en su casa. El problema era que se empeñaba en creer que había algo más que simplemente, dejar que un chico la cortejara y después aceptar atarse de por vida a él. Ninguno de sus pretendientes le gustaba lo suficiente o le inspiraba demasiada confianza como para decidirse tan fácilmente. Cormac McLaggen le resultaba demasiado pedante como para tomarlo en consideración, más que conquistarla le parecía que se empeñaba en conseguirla como si fuera un trofeo, pues no dejaba de hacerle ver lo conveniente que sería para ambos el que considerara casarse con él en un futuro, por lo que ella lo había descartado de inmediato a pesar de que el chico seguía insistiendo. Cedric Diggory le parecía más agradable, era un muchacho atento y muy apuesto, pero a pesar de esto no podía verlo más que como un amigo, ya que él no lograba despertar ninguna emoción en ella. Por otro lado, la situación estaba poniendo más difícil con Ron Weasley que hacía pocos días le había confesado estar enamorado de ella.

Esto resultaba aún más complicado para Hermione, quién no se atrevía a desalentarlo pero tampoco podía corresponderle. No quería tener que rechazarlo, puesto que se sentía muy agradecida con su familia y sabía que a sus padres les gustaría más que nada que aceptara casarse con él. La castaña estaba muy preocupada; le resultaba muy delicado el tratar de evitar a Ron viviendo ambos bajo el mismo techo y no tenía idea de cómo se libraría de sus obstinadas propuestas, cada vez que él le hablaba de sus sentimientos ella se sentía sumamente impotente.

-Estas pensando en lo que te dije, ¿no es así?-inquirió McGonagall al ver que se había quedado sumida en sus cavilaciones-. Deberías considerarlo bien, pequeña. Pienso que Diggory es el mejor partido para ti, si quieres estar junto a alguien que valga la pena. Los otros dos muchachos-añadió-, no creo que estén a tu altura. Son demasiado inmaduros todavía.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sin poder convencerse del todo. Supuso que de no tener más remedio, haría caso del consejo de la mujer y aceptaría estar con Cedric. Suspiró hondamente. A pesar de todo, sabía que la anciana solo se preocupaba por ella.

Un alboroto proveniente de afuera le hizo voltear hacia la ventana, donde se escuchaban las voces alteradas de varios miembros de poblados.

-Será mejor que vayas a ver qué sucede-la persuadió McGonagall-. Luego vendrás a avisarme. Sal pequeña, vamos.

La muchacha obedeció, saliendo de la casa para averiguar qué pasaba. Afuera había varios hombres reunidos, cargando con sus armas y mirando por todos lados como si buscaran algo. Las mujeres miraban alrededor, totalmente alarmadas y cuchicheando entre sí.

-¡Hermione!-la llamó Cormac acercándose hasta ella y cargando con una gruesa ballesta que hizo que la chica se sintiera intimidada-. Será mejor que entres, no creo que sea seguro que estés fuera.

-¿Para qué es eso?-preguntó ella mirando la ballesta con desconfianza e ignorando sus advertencias-. ¿Sucede algo malo?

Cormac bufó antes de responder.

-Encontraron un desastre en el granero, parece que alguna bestia entro y destrozó todo-al escuchar sus palabras Hermione lo miró asustada-, ahora mismo están buscándola por todos lados. Esto es por si acaso-dijo dando un par de palmadas al arma que portaba y confiando en parecer valiente ante ella, aunque sus ojos castaños solo recorrían con nerviosismo el lugar en vez de mirarlo a él-. Pero descuida, en caso de que haya algún peligro yo me encargare-añadió con un deje de vanidad.

-¡Cormac!-el aludido volteó algo sobresaltado para encontrarse con la mirada gris de Sirius Black, uno de los hombres dominantes en la aldea-. ¡Ve a decirles a todos que se reúnan cerca del pozo! Habrá una asamblea-informó seriamente.

-¿Encontraron a la bestia?-pregunto Cormac recibiendo aquella noticia con el ceño fruncido.

-No-respondió el hombre echándole una última mirada y alejándose. Hermione tembló al escuchar esto.

-Ya lo oíste-repuso Cormac volviéndose hacia ella de nuevo-. Te veré ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione no respondió. Entró de nuevo a la casa mientras él se alejaba para ayudar a la anciana McGonagall a levantarse de su mecedora y reunirse con el resto de la gente del lugar.

* * *

><p>La gente reunida alrededor del pozo que quedaba rodeado por las casas aledañas y las copas de los robles que se alzaban cerca, se hallaba alterada murmurando entre sí y dejando escapar de vez en cuando, una que otra exclamación enfurecida ante la incertidumbre. Estaba claro que algunos ya se habían enterado de la irrupción de una fiera a la aldea, dado el alboroto que se había armado mientras que otros, solo temblaban al saber del acontecimiento.<p>

El silencio se hizo presente entre la muchedumbre cuando Sirius Black, se posiciono en el centro para comenzar a hablar. Los aldeanos lo escuchaban atentamente, con la consternación plasmada en sus rostros. Las madres se mostraron preocupadas y abrazaron a sus hijos cuando el hombre informó que un lobo había entrado al granero, mientras sus maridos solo se preguntaban cómo había sido posible que irrumpiera en el lugar en frente de sus narices. Era bien sabido que hace tiempo no tenían problemas con las manadas que se acercaban, puesto que los cazadores lograban ahuyentarlas o dar cuenta de ellas. Y ahora resultaba que una bestia se había escurrido y había escapado con tanta facilidad como había entrado, en aquella apartada población.

-Pero no estamos tratando con un animal-mencionó Sirius mientras su semblante se ensombrecía-, la criatura dejo su marca en la puerta del granero. Solo he visto una huella como esa y fue hace muchos años.

-Imposible-replicó Amos Diggory, otro de los hombres que lideraban el lugar-. No estarás hablando de…

-Me temo que es verdad-dijo Sirius devolviéndole la mirada fijamente mientras varias exclamaciones ahogadas se dejaban escuchar a su alrededor.

No hizo falta dar más explicaciones. Todos sabían exactamente a lo que se refería. Hace años, uno de los hombres de la aldea había sido mordido por un lobo mientras cazaba y repentinamente, su salud decayó llevándolo al borde de la muerte. Su nombre era Remus Lupin y todos los pobladores lo recordaban perfectamente. Solo los adultos habían presenciado lo que había sucedido con él, pero bien se habían encargado de contar su historia a los más jóvenes, obligándolos a ser cuidadosos y no apartarse demasiado de sus hogares para ir al bosque. Una noche de luna llena, Lupin había enloquecido y había salido para destrozar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, poniendo en riesgo la vida de los hombres que habían intentado detenerlo. Extrañamente, el afectado tenía la fuerza de diez hombres y su cuerpo había sufrido cambios considerables, aterrorizando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

Sirius aún recordaba aquel suceso mientras un escalofrío involuntario recorría su columna vertebral. Había escuchado historias de licántropos con frecuencia en su juventud, pero el recuerdo de aquella noche le había demostrado con creces que lo presenciado superaba por mucho a todos los cuentos que había oído. Cuando Lupin se había introducido en el mismo granero que ahora se encontraba destrozado por dentro, presa de terribles convulsiones; él junto con otros hombres había visto la oportunidad para reducirlo, atrancando la puerta y prendiendo fuego a la construcción. Un sentimiento de culpa todavía le oprimía el corazón cuando se acordaba de los gritos aterradores del hombre debido a las abrasivas llamas del incendio. Al apagar las flamas, había mirado dentro solo para encontrar el cadáver de un lobo, una bestia que era más grande de lo normal y cuyas marcas había dejado en las paredes chamuscadas en su intento por salir de ahí.

El granero había sido reconstruido y el incidente olvidado, quedando tan solo como una leyenda que se utilizaba para asustar a los niños y prevenir a los jóvenes. Sin embargo, ahora que la amenaza se encontraba latente, todos recordaron lo sucedido y lo siguiente que hacían, era preguntarse cómo actuar.

Desde aquel suceso, Sirius se había ocupado de saber más, rescatando las viejas historias de su infancia e informándose todo lo posible, cuando salía junto con otros hombres para comerciar con las aldeas vecinas. Uno de los hombres más ancianos del pueblo más cercano, Albus Dumbledore, le había referido todo lo que sabía acerca de los hombres lobo. Y aunque esperaba que nunca llegara el día en que tuviera que enfrentarse a ese peligro de nuevo, en ese momento confirmaba con horror que sus suposiciones no habían sido del todo erradas.

-¿Qué haremos cuando esa bestia vuelva a irrumpir aquí?-la voz de Arthur Weasley se dejo escuchar por encima del gentío.

-La criatura no es en absoluto como Lupin, se trata de alguien que lleva más tiempo soportando la maldición y ha asimilado su forma animal-dijo Sirius seriamente-, de lo contrario habría llegado aquí y atacado directamente a todo aquel que estuviera a su paso, en vez de acercarse tan sigilosamente.

Sus palabras provocaron un espasmo de miedo en Hermione, quien parada entre la multitud escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No, es evidente que la bestia… el lobo está buscando algo-prosiguió Sirius recorriendo con la mirada a las personas reunidas en derredor-, o a alguien.

Las exclamaciones de miedo y preocupación no se hicieron esperar ante su declaración.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Sirius?-pregunto Arthur.

-A que hay que estar muy pendientes de lo que suceda en los próximos días y no dejar por ningún motivo, que alguien se acerque al bosque o ande solo por ahí al atardecer-explicó él de forma imperativa-. Si alguien ve algo fuera de lo normal, debe hacérmelo saber de inmediato.

Varias protestas se dejaron oír delante de él. Alguien alzo la voz, preguntando si no sería mejor salir y dar caza al lobo, mientras la mayoría se mostraba de acuerdo, pero Sirius se mostro firme en su decisión.

-Aún no-dijo con voz autoritaria-, debemos esperar y ver qué es lo que está buscando. Si fue tan astuto como para entrar y salir de aquí sin dejarse atrapar, no nos lo pondrá tan fácil al salir en su búsqueda.

-¿Y qué haremos cuando sepamos qué es lo que quiere?-preguntó la trémula voz de McGonagall, a quién todos voltearon a ver con respeto.

-Eso lo veremos cuando podemos averiguarlo-dijo Sirius dando fin a la asamblea.

La gente escucho sus últimas advertencias antes de ir a encerrarse en sus casas, muchos no estaban conformes con las indicaciones de Sirius pero decidieron respetar su voluntad, ya que estaban convencidos que nadie mejor que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Las puertas fueron trancadas y las ventanas tapiadas. Hermione acompaño a la anciana McGonagall a su hogar a pesar de la insistencia de ella, porque la dejara sola y se asegurara de volver a su propia casa. Al salir de la morada de la vieja, su mirada se topo con la de Cedric Diggory, que se había quedado parado cerca de ahí con la intención de vigilar esa noche junto a otros hombres.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-le preguntó mirándola con intensidad, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

El trayecto hacia la casa de los Weasley fue en total silencio, la niña notaba las miradas que el joven Diggory le daba sin atreverse a decir nada. Al llegar, le agradeció por acompañarla logrando que él le sonriera de vuelta, aunque con algo de preocupación.

-Cuídate Hermione-le dijo con sincera inquietud, devolviéndose por el camino por el que habían llegado.

Ella entro en la casa para ir y tumbarse en el catre de la pequeña habitación que compartía con Ginny Weasley, le hija menor de la familia. Pudo notar que estaba dormida y no queriendo despertarla, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo a pesar de la angustia que sentía dentro de sí debido a la noticia del día. No podía negar que tenía miedo.

Esa noche tuvo una pesadilla. Caminaba por el bosque, sintiendo como unos ojos hambrientos la seguían a cada paso que daba. Un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos sobresaltándola y desorientándola para encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. Miraba en todas direcciones encontrándose solo con la oscuridad del bosque. Y era entonces cuando sentía una presencia poderosa cerca de sí. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver a un lobo grande, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos y haciendo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta, el cual le impedía gritar mientras sentía como estaba a punto de desvanecerse del miedo.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana Hermione se despertó inquieta y con la piel cubierta por una capa de sudor helado. Recordó su pesadilla y sintió un estremecimiento. Un impulso la llevó a mirar la pared contra la que su catre se hallaba apoyado, encontrándose con una marca que hizo que el corazón se le acelerara y las piernas le temblaran. Cuando la señora Weasley entró en la habitación y la halló mirando esa marca con los ojos desorbitados de terror, su reacción fue la misma.<p>

La mujer ahogo un grito al ver la huella de unas filosas garras, que habían atravesado la madera con frenesí. La huella del lobo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal va la cosa?<em>

_En el próximo capítulo: encuentro con el lobo, las cosas se pondrán peliagudas._

_Dejen sus reviews para saber que no soy un asco. :D_


	2. Sacrificio

_¡Hola! Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus reviews, son poquitos pero se agradecen. _

_Ahora vamos en el segundo capítulo, que espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo._

* * *

><p><strong>2. Sacrificio<strong>

Hermione fue llevada ante Sirius Black por la preocupada matriarca de la familia Weasley, quien lo puso al tanto de la señal que habían presenciado esa mañana. Minerva McGonagall, alertada por la hija de la mujer se había presentado también ante el hombre, externando su preocupación por la muchacha y queriendo saber que era lo que había pasado.

Sirius escucho atentamente como Molly Weasley le relataba lo sucedido con inquietud y a continuación, fijo su mirada en la joven castaña quién solo miraba al suelo. Ya la mujer le había referido que la bestia había entrado a su casa; su marido había deducido que por una de las ventanas que Ron había olvidado cerrar por lo que el muchacho se había llevado una buena reprimenda, que no era nada comparada con la culpa que lo llenaba al pensar que Hermione pudo haber corrido peligro.

-Creo que sé lo que está sucediendo-dijo él escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir no significaba ninguna buena noticia para las mujeres, en especial para la chiquilla-. Me temo que el lobo ha encontrado lo que buscaba.

Molly dejo escapar un grito ahogado mientras la anciana McGonagall ponía una mano en el hombro de Hermione, quién se había quedado pálida al escuchar sus palabras.

-Sirius, no estarás queriendo decir… -McGonagall no se atrevió a completar la frase mientras lo miraba con reproche.

-El lobo ha escogido a esta niña, es obvio por la marca que dejo cerca de su cama-dijo él sin miramientos-y no dejara de merodear por aquí hasta conseguir lo que quiere. De nuevo se infiltro sin que nosotros pudiéramos detenerlo y hay que actuar antes de que se vuelva un peligro para la comunidad. De nada servirá seguir vigilando ni cerrar bien las entradas en el hogar. Él nos está dando una advertencia. Si no le damos lo que quiere, podría comenzar a causar verdadero daño.

-Eso es completamente ridículo-replicó McGonagall mientras sostenía a la castaña, que sentía que sus piernas no la podían sostener más-. Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido, no le entregaremos nada a esa bestia. ¡Lo que hay que hacer es enviar a los cazadores a acabar con él! ¡Eso es lo que hay que hacer!

Sirius suspiró largamente.

-Me pesa tener que decidir todo esto-dijo sinceramente-, pero no se dejara atrapar. Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas, se ha vuelto más peligroso de lo que era al inicio de su transformación. No podemos matarlo, como hicimos con Remus en el pasado. Solo hay una forma de acabar con él.

* * *

><p>Tres días. Habían pasado tres días desde que había escuchado las palabras de Sirius Black, las cuales retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, haciéndola vagar de un lado a otro como alma en pena. A esas alturas, la bestia había seguido acercándose a la aldea, dejando su marca en las afueras, destrozando lo que tenía a su alcance, siempre sin herir a nadie. Ella no había podido dormir, a pesar de que todas las ventanas de la casa se habían cerrado de forma permanente y de que echaban el cerrojo a la puerta, por las noches.<p>

Sabía que estaba condenada. Sirius le había hecho prometer que no hablaría con nadie de su conversación y guardaría el secreto, al igual que a la señora Weasley y la vieja McGonagall.

Ambas mujeres la miraban con tristeza sabiendo que no podían desacatar las órdenes que les habían dado. Y ella misma sabía que debía hacer lo correcto, debido al inminente peligro en el que todos estaban. Por eso ese mismo día, al atardecer volvió a presentarse en la casa de Sirius acompañada de Molly y sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban a cada paso que daba.

McGonagall se encontraba ahí y le dirigió una mirada lastimera y sombría al verla entrar.

-Sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer Hermione-le dijo Sirius mirándola de forma imparcial-. No te dejes dominar por el miedo. Aún hay una esperanza de acabar con esa bestia.

Ella no le respondió. No estaba segura de lo que haría y sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, se negó a derramar una sola lágrima. Había llorado mucho las últimas noches, temblando de miedo ante la misión que le aguardaba.

Molly le tomo el hombro sintiéndose auténticamente apenada por ella y sabiendo que nada podía hacer. Se dirigió a McGonagall quién seguía teniendo la misma mirada melancólica y esta le tendió una prenda en la que había estado trabajando durante los últimos tres días. La capa de un intenso rojo contrastaba con los apagados ropajes que cada uno de ellos vestía. No se acostumbraba ver esa tonalidad en la aldea, pues las supersticiones de la gente apuntaban a que el intenso color de la sangre atraía a las fieras. Hermione se quedo muy quieta, con la mirada perdida a través de una de las ventanas del lugar mientras Molly se encargaba de ponerle la capa. Su mirada rehuyó todo el tiempo los ojos de la muchacha, acomodo la capucha sobre su cabeza murmurando que estaba lista y deseándole suerte con un corto abrazo. No sabía si la volvería a ver después de esa tarde y no tenía duda de que a Ron se le partiría el corazón al enterarse de lo sucedido, pero todo lo hacían por el bien de la aldea.

-Vamos-dijo Sirius secamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta esperando que lo siguiera.

McGonagall se aproximo hasta ella, susurrando algo en su oído y besando su frente antes de verla partir, con el rostro desencajado tras el hombre que también la miró con algo de pena en sus ojos grises.

* * *

><p>Estaba sola. Había caminado por aquel sendero del bosque viendo como el sol descendía cada vez más, temblando ante cada ruido que escuchaba. Sirius le había indicado que ninguna de las fieras del bosque se acercaría a ella, puesto que el lobo la estaría merodeando y cuando llegara el momento se acercaría. Esto la llenaba de temor, ya que no sabía exactamente lo que haría cuando lo tuviera frente a frente.<p>

El hombre la había acompañado hasta las afueras de la aldea, cuidando de que nadie los viera y había sacado una daga de entre sus ropajes para entregársela. Ya antes le había explicado que debía vestir de rojo para atraer la atención de la criatura una vez que se alejara del poblado.

-Toma-le dijo mientras ella extendía la mano para aceptar el estilete y guardarlo en una bolsita de tela que colgaba de su cintura-, sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer. Recuerda, no te dejes vencer por el miedo. Y no te alejes del sendero, así podrás encontrar el camino de vuelta. Te deseo suerte, pequeña.

Con estas palabras la había despedido y Hermione había caminado, hasta perder de vista la aldea. Ella no se consideraba valiente y de hecho, en ese instante maldecía su suerte como nunca antes lo había hecho. Considerando la forma en la que habían muerto sus padres, supuso que aquello era una mala jugada del destino. Cansada, se sentó en el suelo mirando con desconsuelo a su alrededor. Estaba a punto de anochecer y pensó que quizá sería buena idea tumbarse e intentar dormir un poco, así con un poco de suerte el lobo se acercaría y daría cuenta de ella mientras dormía, no se enteraría de nada. No le importaba tener que matarlo, no se creía capaz, creía que si se suponía que la quería a ella no debería preocuparse porque él volviera a la aldea una vez que la hubiera devorado.

La sola idea la estremeció y agachó la cabeza, dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla. La vida era injusta. De repente, un sonido la sobresaltó e hizo que levantara la cabeza asustada. Algo se estaba acercando, podía escuchar las ramitas tiradas entre la tierra crujiendo bajo los pasos de alguien. Llevo la mano temblorosa hasta la bolsita en donde guardaba la daga…

-Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Un joven hizo acto de aparición frente a ella, provocando que lo mirara con sorpresa. El recién llegado era alto y apuesto. Tenía un cabello azabache sumamente desordenado y cejas pobladas y bien definidas. Una curiosa cicatriz se encontraba en su frente, sin hacer que por ello su rostro perdiera atractivo. Sus ojos de un impresionante verde esmeralda la miraban de manera misteriosa. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa al contemplarla. Hermione pensó que nunca había visto a nadie que fuera tan guapo como él. De pronto, todos los muchachos que conocía en la aldea le parecían personas corrientes, al compararlos con la visión que tenía frente a sí.

-¿Qué haces aquí tú sola, jovencita? ¿Acaso te perdiste?-pregunto él acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaba y sin obtener respuesta-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua, preciosa?-inquirió ampliando su sonrisa y luciendo así más atrayente ante ella.

La niña negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, observando que en efecto el muchacho era mucho más alto que ella. A pesar de ser un desconocido, se sintió segura cerca de él y agradecida por la tranquilidad que le transmitían sus ojos verdes.

-No me perdí-dijo con un hilo de voz y mirándolo tímidamente-. Salí de casa hace unas horas.

-¿Y se puede saber adónde ibas?-pregunto el muchacho sin borrar su amable sonrisa y observándola con interés.

Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras pensaba como responder.

-A casa de mi abuela-dijo al final, prefiriendo mentir al sospechar que aquel joven podía insistir en acompañarla de regreso a la aldea y aunque nada le gustaría más, no se atrevía a aparecer por allá sin haber cumplido con su misión-. Pero se me hizo muy tarde.

-Ya veo-dijo él recorriéndola con la mirada-. No es bueno que estés tú sola por aquí. Cosas malas les pueden suceder a las chicas que salen solas de casa. En especial si son tan bonitas como tú-agregó mirándola con un destello astuto en los ojos.

Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la intensa mirada de esos orbes esmeraldas. Nadie la había mirado así antes, con los pretendientes que tenía en la aldea no había llegado más que a miradas simples e intentos por parte de ellos de tomar su mano o abrazarla, aunque el vacío que había sentido ante esas muestras de afecto no se comparaba en absoluto con el nerviosismo y el extraño placer que sentía de saberse observada por el desconocido frente a sí.

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para que sigas aquí? No creo que llegues muy lejos si está a punto de anochecer-dijo él dejando entrever una ligera preocupación en su voz.

-¿Y qué más puedo hacer?-preguntó ella devolviéndole la mirada absorta en el increíble color de sus ojos.

El joven pareció meditarlo por unos segundos; sus ojos seguían recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo y Hermione se sintió desnuda ante él.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Mi cabaña queda cerca de aquí-le propuso-, no me gustaría dejarte sola en medio del bosque.

-Ni siquiera te conozco-replicó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera nerviosa. El azabache fijo su atención en ese gesto que le pareció absolutamente adorable.

-Cierto, que descortés-dijo reparando en ello-. Me llamo Harry. Harry Potter. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-preguntó volviendo a sonreír de manera enigmática.

Aquel gesto aunado al encanto de su apariencia, le generaron a la castaña una sensación de confianza. Era como si estuviera dominada por esos ojos verdes y no pudiera negarle nada.

-Hermione Granger-respondió de forma turbada.

-¿Y vas a aceptar acompañarme Hermione o prefieres quedarte aquí sola?-inquirió Harry, con un tono de voz extrañamente convincente-. No querrás pasar la noche fuera, podrías perderte-se acercó hasta quedar a solo un palmo de distancia de ella-. Vamos-dijo extendiendo su mano, siempre manteniéndola bajo el embrujo de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Hermione supo que no tenía otra opción y finalmente aceptó, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. Se sentía como una cobarde al aceptar el primer escape que le brindaban para evitar enfrentarse con el lobo, pero debía aceptar que tenía miedo y sorprendentemente, quería ir con el muchacho. Había algo en su persona que le atraía y le impulsaba a seguirlo, una reacción inevitable y que no había sentido con nadie más. Su presencia le hacía sentirse protegida.

Su propia mano se vio atrapada entre los dedos de Harry, que la condujo por el sendero hasta una cabaña apartada del bosque. De vez en cuando, ella miraba a su alrededor esperando ver alguna amenaza latente observándolos, siguiéndolos, por lo que se alegro internamente al vislumbrar la acogedora casa de madera semi-oculta entre los árboles. Le recordó a los hogares que estaba acostumbrada a ver en su aldea, de la cual nunca había salido hasta ese momento y se sintió reconfortada.

Harry la había observado de reojo durante el camino, apretando la pequeña y pálida mano entre la suya, alentado al sentir la tibieza que ese simple contacto le transmitía, una calidez que había creído que no podría volver a sentir. Se encontraba totalmente admirado ante la belleza de la niña, realzada por la capa de color carmesí que estaba vistiendo. Un impulso furioso por aumentar la cercanía con ella estaba atosigándolo por dentro, pero se contuvo.

Al llegar a la entrada de la cabaña, abrió la puerta para permitirle pasar. A esas alturas, Hermione estaba agradecida por haberse encontrado con él, se había olvidado del lobo y los peligros que le acechaban afuera al cruzar el umbral de aquel pequeño lugar. Aunque fuera por una noche más, se arriesgaría a posponer la tarea que le habían encomendado y que la había estado atormentando los últimos tres días. De una forma u otra, a la mañana siguiente retomaría el camino y trataría de cumplir, sucediendo lo que tuviera que suceder.

Miró el interior de la casa que a simple vista resultaba acogedor. El olor a madera de los muebles la relajaba. No era una morada muy grande, pero la chimenea que Harry había dejado encendida en un rincón proporcionaba una atmósfera confortable. Más allá había una cama y una estantería con algunos libros cerca de la ventana. Al observar detenidamente, pudo ver que algunas cosas estaban desordenadas. Las sabanas de su lecho parecían haber sido acomodadas descuidadamente, había algunos libros en el suelo junto con otros objetos y una silla volcada, como si alguien hubiera tirado todas esas cosas en un arranque.

En las paredes y el suelo, lejos de la entrada pudo vislumbrar algunas marcas. Fue entonces que tuvo la sensación de que tenía hielo en vez de sangre en las venas y un escalofrío subió por su espalda. Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente. Parpadeó un par de veces, mientras enfocaba la vista con incredulidad en aquellas señales. Los signos de la bestia. El miedo fue casi inmediato.

A sus espaldas escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta y fue como si el suelo desapareciera bajo sus pies por un instante. El labio inferior le tembló. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que le dirigían una mirada hambrienta.

El lobo la había atrapado.

* * *

><p><em>¡Uy, ahora sí! Creo que se podría cortar la tensión que dejo el final de este capi con un cuchillo<em>. _Nos acercamos al final, el último capítulo contendra un ligero lemmon que espero les agrade. ¿Qué le hara el lobo a nuestra protagonista? No se pierdan el emocionante desenlace de este fic próximamente._

_¡Espero sus reviews! :D_


	3. Liberación

_¡Qué onda! Pues llegamos al final, aquí les traigo el último capítulo que espero que disfruten. Personalmente a mí me gusto mucho, siento que cerro muy bien la historia y se pueden sacar varias conclusiones de esto, pero eso queda a la imaginación del lector._

_El siguiente capítulo tiene lemmon, pero en realidad es muy ligero. ¡Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Liberación<strong>

El silencio era lo único que reinaba dentro de la pequeña cabaña. Hermione se había quedado paralizada, el miedo le impedía moverse. Comprendiendo la identidad del joven frente a ella y como ilusamente había caído en su trampa, su mano se movió sigilosamente debajo de la capa hacia su cintura, cerca de la bolsita donde guardaba la daga. No sabía exactamente cuál sería el siguiente paso, si debía esperar a que él se abalanzara sobre ella o si debía aproximarse por sí misma para asestarle una certera puñalada que lo dejara fuera de combate, aunque sabía bien que no se creía capaz de ello.

Ninguno de los dos se movió mientras se devolvían la mirada fijamente. La castaña se percató de que hasta ese momento, no se le había ocurrido que el lobo podría acercársele bajo su forma humana. Había imaginado durante todo ese tiempo a un animal enorme y feroz, amenazándola con las fauces abiertas, igual que en su pesadilla. Que ingenua había sido. Ni siquiera había sospechado del amable joven que se había aparecido frente a ella como su protector, sin intuir lo que se ocultaba debajo de su desinteresada ayuda.

Irónicamente recordó de pronto las palabras que Minerva McGonagall había susurrado a su oído, antes de salir de la aldea. _Mantente cerca del sendero y se cauta, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, pues no todo es lo que parece._ Que tarde comprendía el significado de aquel consejo.

Su cuerpo inmediatamente se tensó al advertir que Harry daba un paso hacia ella, siempre observándola con los mismos ojos ávidos y anhelantes. No pudo moverse de donde estaba, en cambio sus dedos se aferraron a la tela que escondía el agudo puñal con el que habría de defenderse.

-¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó él tranquilamente, sin pasar desapercibida la inquietud que reflejaban sus ojos.

-Lo sabías-dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, luchando porque las palabras salieran de su garganta-, fuiste quién entró a la aldea sin que nadie se diera cuenta, lo provocaste todo-su labio inferior volvió a temblar sin control-. Tú eres el lobo-replicó débilmente, abrumada ante la verdad de esas palabras.

-Que astuta-murmuró Harry sin poder ocultar el tono satírico de su voz.

Volvió a recorrer a la castaña de arriba abajo con la vista, el impulso dentro de sí que le ordenaba cerrar la distancia entre sus cuerpos se hacía cada vez más poderoso.

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó Hermione en voz baja, manteniéndose firme a pesar de su temor.

-Te vi-explicó el azabache lentamente-cuando merodeaba cerca de tu aldea. Y supe que tenías que ser tú. No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando por ti.

La forma en la que pronunció la última frase hizo que a ella le dieran escalofríos, pero al mismo tiempo pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. Era como si de alguna manera lo que acababa de decir tuviera sentido. El agarre de su mano encima de la daga cedió un poco. Una vez más se mordió el labio inferior al ver como Harry avanzaba hasta ella y aunque pensó en retroceder, no lo hizo. Comenzaba a temer que esos misteriosos ojos verdes tenían una poderosa influencia sobre ella.

Se quedo mirando como él se detenía a pocos centímetros de ella y acercaba las manos hacia su cabeza. Sus dedos deslizaron la capucha roja hacia abajo, dejando ver la abundante melena rizada que parecía brillar con vida propia alumbrada por los destellos del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Su vista esmeralda se deslizó desde sus ojos hasta su boca. Sin previo aviso sus grandes manos la tomaron por la cintura y anulo la distancia entre ellos, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara al sentir la dureza de su pecho contra ella y cerrara los ojos cuando su boca cubrió la suya. Nunca antes había sido besada por nadie y fue por eso que no supo como corresponder a ese beso furioso y exigente, en cambio sentía una sensación cálida que iba extendiéndose a lo largo de su cuerpo como si le quemara, y un cosquilleo en el estómago que la confundió. Poso sus manos sobre el abdomen del azabache, palpando los músculos bajo la ropa y el cosquilleo se extendió hasta su vientre bajo, haciendo que se ruborizara sin saber porque exactamente. Harry intensificó el beso, tomando con más ansia su boca y buscando deliberadamente una respuesta por su parte; la muchacha abrió sus labios permitiendo que el metiera su lengua y comenzó a responder tímidamente, sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía, pues jamás se había imaginado tener ese tipo de cercanía con un hombre.

La lengua de Harry recorrió cada rincón de su boca acariciando la suya propia con frenesí. Estaba embriagado ante el sabor de la castaña y no podía detenerse, la acercó aún más a él haciendo que su vientre chocara contra su virilidad que comenzaba a ensancharse y movió una de sus manos hacia su nuca, para atraerla más hacia él y profundizar el beso. Hermione comenzaba a perderse en el mar de agradables emociones en las que poco a poco iba sumergiéndola aquel apasionado contacto, cuando sintió algo duro contra su estómago. Como pudo, se separo algo alarmada del joven que observo contrariado como ella bajaba la cabeza para ver qué era lo que la había rozado, encontrándose con su masculinidad erguida a través de la ropa.

Las mejillas de la chica ardieron y Harry comprendió con satisfacción que ella era totalmente inocente y no se había equivocado en su elección. Volvió a acercarse a ella, esta vez con más delicadeza y beso nuevamente sus labios, hinchados y enrojecidos por el acercamiento anterior.

Hermione no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ni porque de repente tenía sensaciones inesperadas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, pero en ese momento no podía pensar. Le agradaba sentir aquello y quería dejarse llevar. Se olvido de que no estaba en compañía de un muchacho como cualquier otro, sino de una bestia que podría poner su vida en peligro; pero tal parecía que su mente solo podía concentrarse en su boca presionando la suya. Dejó que Harry la tomara en brazos y la tumbara en su lecho de desordenadas sábanas blancas. No pudo evitar tensarse al ver que él desabrochaba la capa, relajándose al instante cuando sus labios comenzaron a recorrer la delicada línea de su mandíbula y descendían por su cuello.

Las manos le temblaban. No sabía bien como responder ante todo lo que él hacía aunque ansiaba sentirlo más cerca de sí. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras Harry susurraba cosas a su oído que hacían que su corazón se acelerara. Las manos expertas de él desabrocharon el corsé que apretaba su pecho. La camisa que él portaba termino en el suelo y pudo admirarse de la musculatura perfecta que mostraba su abdomen.

Harry deslizó una mano por debajo de sus faldas, acariciando la piel suave y joven y ascendiendo por sus esbeltas piernas hasta llegar a los muslos. Fue en ese momento que experimentó un tacto tan desconocido como placentero para ella, que hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo y la piel se le enchinara, cuando rozo su intimidad. De manera inexperta y ansiosa, imitó los movimientos y caricias del moreno, tocando, reconociendo cada centímetro de su anatomía al ver cada prenda caer y dejarla al descubierto. Cuando él se deshizo del vestido blanco que portaba, se sintió desnuda a pesar de aún estar cubierta por la enagua.

Sabía que estaba llegando demasiado lejos, desconocía aquel acto que compartían pero quería más, necesitaba llenar el desesperado impulso que crecía dentro de sí y clamaba a gritos sentir una cercanía más intima.

La enagua cayó al suelo. Hermione, que había cerrado los ojos concentrada en sentir las manos y los labios de Harry a lo largo de su cuerpo, los abrió atreviéndose a mirar. No había ya nada que les impidiera reconocerse en forma total, observo con curiosidad al muchacho que se había incorporado a horcajadas encima de ella, su vista se enfocó en un punto localizado más allá de su vientre bajo y sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo. Los ojos verdes se oscurecieron al recorrer el cuerpo femenino posado entre las sábanas. Harry se inclinó hasta que su cabeza quedo cerca de los pequeños pechos, besó los rosados capullos que los coronaban, haciendo que la castaña soltara un gemido y se arqueara debajo de él. Sus dedos acariciaron su femineidad hasta sentirla humedecerse. Los alientos de ambos se mezclaban cada vez que acercaban sus rostros.

-¿Estas asustada?-preguntó Harry reparando en sus ojos; los orbes ambarinos lo miraban nerviosamente-. No te voy a hacer daño-dijo en voz baja mientras rosaba su cara con sus labios, acariciándola-. Eres muy hermosa-murmuró enterrando la nariz en su cabello, regado entre las almohadas, para aspirar el aroma que desprendía a la vez que una de sus manos se posaba en la tersa piel de su mejilla.

La amaba. La había amado desde la primera vez que la había visto, oculto entre la maleza del bosque que rodeaba a su pequeña aldea y teniendo la seguridad de que estaba destinada para él. Su búsqueda había finalizado.

Descendió lentamente sobre el cuerpo de la joven, rompiendo la barrera que lo separaba de él de manera carnal para volverse ambos uno solo, para marcarla para siempre…

* * *

><p>Hermione despertó sintiéndose ligeramente entumecida. Sentía la vaga sensación de dolor en su intimidad, pero no estaba asustada ni arrepentida. La luz de la luna entraba por una de las ventanas de la cabaña y en la chimenea, las brasas del fuego crepitaban con menos fuerza. Se incorporo sobre la cama y al verse desnuda, buscó en el suelo la enagua para cubrirse. Su mirada se movió por el lugar a continuación reparando en un animal que descansaba cerca de la entrada, como si fuera un vigía.<p>

La castaña avanzó hacia él con cautela, pero confiada de que nada malo sucedería. El lobo levantó la cabeza al sentirla acercarse, sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre ella con intensidad. La chica se arrodilló junto a él y poso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza, a lo que el animal respondió mansamente. Se incorporo con elegancia; su pelaje era oscuro y brillante y él era enorme, mucho más grande que los lobos que rondaban en manadas por el bosque. Se acercó a ella y le tocó la mejilla con su nariz tiernamente, dejando que sus manos lo acariciaran y volviendo a echarse sobre el suelo, esta vez con la cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo.

-Tú no vas a hacerme daño, ¿verdad?-murmuró Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada comprensiva-. No. Solo buscabas compañía-acarició su hocico y sus orejas-, no eres peligroso como todos dicen.

Sus ojos se dirigieron cerca de la cama, donde la ropa estaba esparcida alrededor. La daga que le habían entregado horas antes lanzó un destello, aún contenida a medias dentro de la bolsa de tela.

-¿Sabes?-dijo hablándole al lobo-. A mí me sacaron de la aldea para que tú me encontrarás. Me advirtieron que debía intentar quitarte la vida y yo no sabía cómo hacerlo-lo miró removerse en su rodillas ligeramente-, tenía miedo. Pensaba que me devorarías al verme y prefería resignarme a eso. Pero tú no eres malo, sé que no.

Los ojos verdes del cánido se volvieron hacia ella con un brillo de inteligencia, demostrándole que podía entenderla.

-Ya sé porque me elegiste-continuó Hermione acariciando con su dedo el puente de su nariz-, era lo correcto. No quiero volver a la aldea-dijo pensativamente y observó el rayo de luna que se proyectaba en el suelo-, voy a quedarme aquí. Contigo.

El lobo froto la nariz contra su mano y la lamió con cariño, su mirada se levantó hasta su rostro con devoción.

La castaña se quedó en silencio un momento antes de agachar la cabeza y depositar un beso sobre la cabeza de la fiera, que en ese momento se hallaba reposando encima de ella plácidamente, como si su sola presencia le infundiera paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>Cuando el resto de los aldeanos se enteró de la desaparición de la joven y el propósito con el que había sido enviada al bosque, un grupo de hombres salió a buscarla, entre ellos los tres muchachos que la pretendían, desesperados al saber la noticia.<p>

Los siguientes días fueron de infructuosa búsqueda sin obtener resultados. No tardaron en darla por muerta. Se devolvieron a la aldea que lloró inmensamente por la pérdida de la muchacha. Había algo que los reconfortaba por sobretodo y era que el lobo no había vuelto a aparecerse por ahí; no dudaron en pensar que finalmente la había atrapado. Ahora el poblado era un lugar seguro y había que seguir adelante. Molly Weasley recogió las cosas de la niña y las enterró en un paraje cercano con la ayuda de otras personas, que llenaron el lugar de flores. Su hijo menor, destrozado ante la pérdida pasó varios días sin apenas comer hasta resignarse y al terminar el año, se caso con Luna, otra de las jóvenes de la aldea.

Los otros dos pretendientes corrieron con semejante suerte, siempre recordando el amor perdido. La anciana McGonagall se había vuelto una mujer taciturna y sombría que ya no hablaba con nadie, solo se sentaba en su mecedora a ver el fuego de su chimenea crepitar. A veces escuchaban como si estuviera hablando con alguien y se corrió el rumor de que había perdido la razón.

Cuando llegó el otoño del siguiente año, Sirius Black salió de caza al bosque. En su mente seguía fresco el recuerdo de aquella valiente jovencita a la que había enviado para enfrentarse al lobo, varias veces había acudido al paraje cubierto de flores donde siempre se le recordaba. A veces dudaba de haber hecho lo correcto. Y aunque por una temporada, había intentado él mismo dar con la bestia, sabía que era inútil. Sin embargo también sabía otra cosa. La chica estaba viva. Era algo de lo que jamás había hablado con nadie en la aldea, debido a la turbadora naturaleza del secreto.

Alguna vez, Albus Dumbledore le había dicho que solo había dos maneras de acabar con un licántropo cuya transformación estuviese lo suficiente avanzada. La primera, era atravesándole el corazón con un puñal de plata. La segunda, era recuperando su humanidad por medio de la inocencia de una virgen. Él había enviado a la muchacha considerando ambas opciones. La bestia la había elegido consciente de que tenía que poseerla. Pero a él no le agradaba pensar que podía ser mancillada de esa manera, por lo que le había encomendado acabar con la fiera sin mencionar la otra posibilidad, esperando que tuviera la oportunidad de matarlo. Ahora sabía que no había sido así.

En algún lugar se encontraba Hermione Granger con vida, y él esperaba que estuviera bien. Avanzó un poco más entre los árboles y frunció el ceño al vislumbrar una cosa. Había una prenda colgando de la rama de un árbol. Era una capa de intenso color carmesí. Se acercó con incredulidad y la tomó en su mano mientras miraba a su alrededor. Solo veía la oscuridad del bosque. Un destello en el suelo llamó su atención y se agachó para recoger un puñal plateado.

Mientras el viento soplaba en su dirección comprendió aquellas señales y se alegró internamente por la joven. Sin decir una palabra, regresó con rumbo a la aldea y antes de entrar, se detuvo en el paraje lleno de flores, para enterrar la capa y la daga.

* * *

><p>El fulgor de la luna era lo único que alumbraba la oscuridad dentro de la cabaña. Hermione se estremeció al sentir aquellas manos masculinas acariciando su cuerpo, gemía, se arqueaba sintiendo espasmos de placer. Harry volvió a entrar dentro de ella llenando su interior por completo. Las embestidas adquirieron un ritmo frenético, delirante.<p>

Ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis al mismo tiempo y se dejaron caer en los brazos del otro con satisfacción. Harry se tumbo al lado de ella, apoyando su pecho contra la espalda desnuda. Cubrió con una sábana a la castaña que no tardó en quedarse dormida. Él miró la luna llena a través de la ventana y sintió como si algo quisiera desatarse en su interior, pero se contuvo. Las transformaciones eran cada vez menos frecuentes, estaba recuperando su humanidad. Cada vez que la tomaba a ella, cada vez que se amaban y le permitía robar un poco de su inocencia, era como si se liberara de su maldición. Sabía que estaba a punto de lograrlo.

Hermione había sido muy comprensiva con él, dulce y tierna como una amiga, complaciente como amante. Se había hecho el propósito de compartir su vida con la joven y protegerla a costa de todo. Él la cuidaba, sabía que era lo único que tenía a partir del momento en que se le había entregado. Cada instante que la miraba dormir, sentía como renacían nuevas fuerzas en su interior para velar por ella.

Acercó la mano hasta su rostro para apartar un mechón de cabello y acariciar su mejilla. Su susurro fue lo único que se pudo escuchar entre el silencio que envolvía la cabaña, ajena a los sonidos del bosque.

-Te amo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Quisiera dar las gracias a todos los que han seguido este pequeño fic: Smithback, jem de potter, PrincesLynx, nataliCULLENmasen, lucecita11, Sriita. TutSii<em>**, **_Aliathna, Sakurasukamori y por supuesto... Mi conciencia jajajaja. Creo que son todos y si hay alguien más que lea el fic después, pues también le doy las gracias por pasarse por aquí._

_En fin, esto no es lo que se puede decir perfecto ni mucho menos, pero no duden de que esta hecho con todo mi esfuerzo y cariño para los seguidores de esta linda pareja Harmony ^^ ¡espero que les haya gustado el final y me dejen muchos reviews! (Al menos para decirme que es una basura XD)._

_Me despido esperando que esta no sea la última vez que pueda compartir alguna de mis creaciones con ustedes. ¡Gracias totales!_**  
><strong>


End file.
